


Big Brother, Little Brother

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen, word:-ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: wow:- ball. Dean contemplates revenge, but so does Sam.





	Big Brother, Little Brother

I was a hunter, perhaps one of the best on the planet, but first and foremost I was a big brother, and when it came down to it, my only concern was Sam; anything else was secondary to his well-being.

I had a list tucked away in my mind of all the dicks who'd hurt him and even though I interacted in a civil manner with some of them, I never forgot they'd once laid hands on my brother, and I never would.

:

As I was duly basking in the mental enjoyment of tearing them limb from limb, Sam strolled into the room, throwing me a smile.

'A penny for them,' he says.

We know each other so well now, it's difficult even for me to dissimulate my brooding attitude.

:

'Vengeance,' I grin wolfishly. 'Just giving some mental payback to a list of douche-bags as long as my arm.'

I was expecting a bitch-face, or at least an eye-roll, but to my surprise, Sam nodded. 'Yeah, happens to me too.'

'It does?' I asked taken aback. Usually my baby brother was all for forgiveness and second chances.

'I'd like to rip the balls off those who've hurt you, Dean. For all you've had to suffer.'

Sam must have noticed the astonishment in my eyes. 'What? You don't think I would?'

He peered at me. "You don't think you're worth it, do you, Dean? That I would kill for you? Well, it's time you got it through your thick skull - there's nothing I wouldn't do for you.'

Our eyes met in perfect understanding.


End file.
